1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairbands adapted to be worn in hair, primarily in a pony tail hair style for decorative purposes, and to methods for the construction of such hairbands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods for holding the hair in place involve the use of barrettes, clips, combs, or elastic bands. Typically, when the hair is in a pony tail, the wearer will use an elastic band alone, or in combination with an ornament for a more aesthetic presentation, to clasp the hair in the back or on the side of the head.
While many hairbands or fasteners have been available in the prior art which can be worn primarily for aesthetic purposes, there is always a demand for a band which provides a new and more aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition users also want such hairbands to be well constructed so that the band maintains its shape and appearance and does not come apart in use over an extended period of time. The typical methods for holding the hair in place, particularly in a pony tail hair style, frequently fail to address these features as well as user comfort. For example, ornaments which are added to elastic bands may be separated from or fail to conceal the band, thereby limiting the aesthetic effect. Other methods of holding the hair in place utilizing barrettes, clips, or combs may adversely effect wearer comfort by pulling the hair, rubbing against the wearer's neck, failing to remain in place, or falling out of the hair altogether.